venus as a boy
by hyperphonic
Summary: Ed really hasn't gained a huge tolerance for childbirth since Rush Valley. Winry loves him anyways. vignette collection/ratings may vary/unbeta'd


**because**: edwin baby flufF IS IMPORTANT TO MY SOUL

**a word of warning**: this is unbeta'd, like moreso than my usual pieces, i'll do a revision in the morning but for now it is what it is!

**yo!**: though i can't say they'll all be this long, i'd love to take your prompts on my tumblr _hyperphonic _

* * *

Unlike Gracia so many years ago, and Riza only a few months prior, Ed figured it out first. He wasn't blind like Hughes or that Bastard Brigadier General, he was a scientist, and goddamnit he was _going_ to notice if Winry all of a sudden stopped taking her coffee with cream.

Although that, in and of itself wasn't enough even for him to figure out what was ailing the object of his affection.

It wasn't until her body began to feel different against his own (denser, stronger, as if she'd been replaced with perhaps a girl of carbon), and her hot little hands clenched even more desperately in his hair- that he put two and two together.

Strong thrusts fell out of rhythm, the lazy push of his hips lost as neurons finally formed a connection. "You're pregnant."

He didn't have the best track record with tact, so really she shouldn't have been surprised (even if they _were_ in the throes of passion). Though, judging by the way her baby blues snapped open, she was.

"Ed," the blonde gasped, nails digging into his back as they ground to a halt. "Please, not _now_!" But the man above her was too ecstatic to listen. "You are though, right?" Even in the semi dark of their room, Winry could see the boyish grin splitting his face, and felt her heart melt. "Yes, Ed, I am."

"Now," a purr, as she gave a smooth roll of her hips, neatly bringing his attention back to their current occupation. "_Move._"

* * *

"So," Ed announced from over the top of his tome, one cold, snowy, Resembool morning. "It says here that within the first few weeks hormonal changes are going to start presenting themselves through symptoms such as-" The cloistered warmth of their small kitchen smells of coffee and the oil she uses to maintenance his leg, and the young woman finds the combination entirely distracting in it's pleasantness. "Ed, I know how my body is going to react, I've helped girls through this before."

Across from her, the blonde man is not convinced.

And, being the vocal individual he is, Ed continues. "Morning sickness, extreme exhaustion, cravings, swollen breasts- which really isn't a pr-" "Ed!"

He is already laughing, calloused hands raised in surrender as he stood from his chair. "Sorry, sorry, would you like another cup of coffee?"

"Sure," the golden blonde girl smiles at him, "no cream please." And Ed can't help but lean down to kiss her, not when the light is falling across her quite like that.

* * *

"I thought this was only supposed to happen in the _morning!_" His wife-to-be sobs into the bowl of their toilet, thin shoulders shaking as she fights back another frustrated cry. "Hey," Ed soothes, transferring her hair from one careful palm into the other so that he can rub a warm palm over her back. "At least it's starting to slow down." Shivering against the honest December cold, he flopped back against the cabinets and pulled Winry into his arms. "Give it five more minutes and we'll go back to bed, ok?"

His favorite mechanic sniffed and nodded before quarter turning to hide her damp nose against his neck. "It almost morning already!" Ed grimaced and pressed a kiss into her hair, "then we'll sleep all day." The cold grey light of dawn was already starting to creep across the floor outside the door, and the man couldn't help but share in Winry's despair. And _he_ wasn't even the one barfing! Just being on hair holding and kiss pressing duty had to be at least ten times easier than barfing into a cold toilet most of the night.

"I think I'm done." Her mumble is almost lost in his shoulder, spoken haltingly and through a scratchy voice. So instead of responding, Ed just slips an arm under her knees and carries her back to bed.

* * *

As it turns out, they _do_ sleep almost all day; by the time Ed cracks bleary eyes the sun is already slipping down the horizon, leaving a wash of red gold in it's wake. "G'morning," Winry mumbles from beside him, yellow hair hopelessly tangled like a corona against the sheets.

"Hey," he grins, easing up onto one elbow so he can better study the way she rests against the sheets. Winry has always been a girl of soft curves and pliable skin, but now she's nearly ethereal in her femininity (Ed has to remind himself to breathe, he loves her so much). "D'you feel any better?" His voice is a warm rumble in their little sun soaked cocoon, and Winry can't help but smile.

"Yeah, loads."

* * *

The three in the morning sickness only ends up lasting about a month and a half, and after that things are relatively calm around their house. Winry's stomach grows, though not to any of the massive proportions Ed had initially expected, and the young couple is undeniably happy. Even when that fucking mustang insists on visiting and driving Ed up the wall. He's happy then because of the way Winry and Riza sit together, smiles as bright as their eyes.

(Mustang asks him if she's ever pulled the wrench on him in bed and Ed fights back a screech.)

* * *

The last few weeks of the pregnancy aren't easy on anyone. Winry is too uncomfortable to sleep, and Ed frets constantly- large hands always a hair from her hips should she need support. "I'm not made of glass Ed," she soothes, working a slender hand into his hair one muggy August night. "I know, I know," and somewhere he does. But when her eyes look so tired and he can never seem to get ahead of the knots in her back it's hard to remember that she's made of diamond.

"I love you," he mumbles into her neck, glad for the whisper of their sheets and the way their bare skin tingles where it touches. "You don't say?" The automail prodigy laughs, clear and bright like bells. "I do say," the ex-alchemist grins, and he wonders if this is what perfection is like.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, he knows for sure that it was, and also that it was fleeting, as Winry sits bolt upright and pegs him with a stare. "It's coming."

* * *

Ed really hasn't gained a huge tolerance for childbirth since Rush Valley.

Winry loves him anyways.

* * *

When the delicate little girl is swathed in her arms, and the man she loves is curled around her, Winry can't even stop the happy tears that stream down her face.

This is peace.


End file.
